


Letter To Papa

by Moon_Crow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hanatamago Family, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Crow/pseuds/Moon_Crow
Summary: If I had to cry while thinking about this then so should y'all
Relationships: Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Letter To Papa

**Author's Note:**

> If I had to cry while thinking about this then so should y'all

“Hi Papa, 

Writing this as I go, and I’m not making this formal because I know that you hate formality more than erasures. There’s nothing formal and professional that’s happened this past year anyways.

Well, two things happened that involved formal and professional stuff.

Emil graduated med school! After ten years of suffering with textbooks and all, he’s finally a doctor. Uncle Matt and Uncle Lukas cried so hard and ruined their suits at the graduation while hugging Emil. It was a mess of cooing, you would’ve gagged as hard as I did.

And also, I got into a conservatory! I wore a suit and all to the practical audition, and when I started playing, I knew no one else stood a chance. I ranked first playing your favourite piece on your own violin! Dad couldn’t be prouder, but he didn’t cry as much as Peter did when I had to leave home (no one’s helping him with chores anymore).

Speaking of Dad and Peter, they’re doing well. Dad’s gonna be relocated to hospitals as soon as Peter moves out as well for med school. Too many doctor jokes, I tell you. 

I bet you’d be so proud of Peter. From the adopted kid from Brighton who had to repeat two years because he failed most subjects, to the honor student soon to be a doctor. 

You’d probably be worried about how too hardworking Peter is being with his studying, Dad says he got that from you. Don’t worry, I’ll be the one doing the worrying in your place.

I’ve always been worried. With you gone, I knew a lot of things could go wrong, and they did. You’ve been the only thing keeping the family together for so long, it was like losing you was losing a pillar to a palace.

But we’re doing great, I’m doing great. We’re doing better and getting by easier everyday. Can’t say it will always be easy, but we’re going to be okay. I hope you’re resting well knowing that.

It’s only been a year since you left. I miss you so much, Papa. I’m working very hard to make you proud. I’m taking care of Dad and Peter like you told me to. I hope you’re happy from heaven, because I surely am happy on Earth, where I’m meant to be. I love you.

From, Erland”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim while writing an actual fic which is three chapters away from being finished, just so y'all know this was written on an angst high and not just spat out and posted


End file.
